Bailar contigo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: En esa fiesta que asistió Marinette, ella tan solo quería bailar con Adrien.


Varias personas reunidas en el centro del salón se encontraban bailando de forma muy animada mientras la música sonaba completando el ambiente. Marinette se encontraba sentada junto a la mesa de bocadillos que tomaba uno de vez en cuando mientras veía a la gente bailar -o más bien- eso es lo que trataba de aparentar, ya que inevitablemente su mirada se desviaba a donde estaba Adrien, el mismo que no paraba de mirarla.

No, no, no.

Negó sucesivamente ¿Cómo eso sería posible? Corrió un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y miro hacia sus pies, esperando que el rubor de sus mejillas se desvanezca.

—Chica.

En eso escuchó como la llamaban mientras sentía sus amigables manos puestas en sus hombros.

—¿Por qué no bailas? —preguntó su amiga, Alya. Acalorada por que hace un rato estaba en la pista de baile con su novio Nino— No me dijiste antes de venir que querías bailar con Adrien, pues esta ahí, a tu merced.

—Eso...—titubeante— Estas exagerando.

Observando a todos lados para no posar sus ojos azules en el susodicho.

—¡Te está mirando! —Susurró— ¡Es tu oportunidad!

Ella sintió su cuerpo temblar. No, no, no podía ser posible.

—¿A mí o a la comida? —cuestiono, entonces. No podía negar que los bocadillos se veían apetitosos, ya se había devorado tres ella y cuatro Adrien ¡Era demasiado observadora!

Alya, la zarandeó suavemente.

—No te bajes la autoestima, estás hermosa con ese vestido —el mismo que había diseñado por varios días— ¡Te está mirando! Vamos, levántate... ¡Si no lo haces, alguien va a bailar primero con él!

Y ella lo hizo y cuando por fin se despegó de la silla. La querida Alya la empujo para que de sus primeros pasos y con ¿valor? se encamino hacia Adrien.

En eso, Nino presenciaba eso, entretanto le entregaba el ponche a su novia.

...

Lo llamó y él sonrió. Sonrisa que la paraliza y se queda sin habla ¡Rayos!

—¿Marinette?

—¿Q—quieres ba...

—¿Ba...?

—¿B—bailar conmigo? —extiende su mano y sus ojos lo miran con esperanza. Adrien sonríe "Me encantaría" dice y Marinette siente que se derrite cuando extiende la suya. Sin embargo, antes de que se toquen. La música se detiene, los gritos son oídos...

¡Oh, no un Akuma!

Se separan. Corren en dirección opuestas y se transforman.

.

.

.

¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia? —pregunta Marinette con agonía mientras se toma con dos manos la cabeza. De vuelta, sentada con los bocadillos.

Luego de derrotar al Akuma, Adrien se tuvo que ir al sonar el reloj las diez. Como si fuera Cenicienta (pero que se más temprano) tuvo que marcharse.

"Bailemos en otra oportunidad"

Repite su voz en su cabeza, esas palabras que le dice antes de despedirse. Ella sonríe y asiente, pero en sus ojos se le delata la soledad y Adrien lo nota.

Le gustaría tanto no irse ahora.

...

—¡Vamos anímate!— Alya dice efusiva—¡Adrien te invito a bailar para otra ocasión!

—Pero, yo quería bailar hoy.

—Entonces, bailemos.

Y la saca bailar. Ella se divierte, pero aunque sonriera y lo esté disfrutando. Simplemente no era lo mismo.

...

Suspiró, no puede dormir y en el balcón. Cerró los ojos e imagina que está bailando con Adrien. Se mueve al compás del viento, escuchando la música de su corazón.

Dando vueltas de forma lenta, hasta que siente como unas manos en su cintura lo detienen y abren los ojos. Y se encuentra con unos de color verde.

Pero, no era Adrien. Era Chat Noir.

—Parecía que te faltaba un compañero de baile—dijo—Yo soy un buen bailarín.

Y le hace dar una vuelta.

Su corazón vibra y no quiere separarse de él. Con una música imaginaria, bailan, dan vueltas y se siente tan mágico. Y ella piensa que tal vez así se hubiera sentido bailar con Adrien, aun si la música no fuera lenta.

—Eres una buena bailarina—espetó deteniéndose—¿No llegó tu compañero de baile? —preguntó. Ella hace una mirada sin comprender—Tu vestido — separándose. Ella aprovecha para apoyarse en las rejas— Y antes estaba en una fiesta, si no mal recuerdo—dijo— Al parecer te quedaste con ganas de bailar... si estas bailando aqui sola.

—Quería bailar, pero con alguien en especial.

—¿Un chico?

—Sí.

—¿Es buen bailarín?

—Sí.

—¿No hay un poco de duda, después de bailar conmigo? ¿Debería mostrarte más de mis habilidades?

Ella rió suavemente, cuando le ofreció la mano que ella tomó y luego sintió sus manos en la cintura y volvieron a compartir una pieza.

—Se perdió bailar con una magnifica bailarina, se hubiera animado antes en invitarte a bailar.

El mismo se reprocha, la había mirado, pero... solo eso podía hacer. Así que se quedó ahí, disfrutando la comida que a decir verdad, no era una mala compañía. ¡Era muy deliciosa!

—Yo me hubiera animado, no sabía si me estaba mirando o la comida —comentó— Y cuando me anime, apareció el Akuma.

—¡Bueno, la comida es muy atrayente!

Marinette lo miró completamente triste. Él rió.

—Pero, ahora terminaste bailando conmigo ¿No terminaste ganando? ¿No soy buen bailarín?

—Eres bueno —lo decía sinceramente. En sus brazos se sentía realmente mágico y se avergonzaba sentirse así, con él.

—¿Pero, no como él?

—Él es… —ella se sonrojo sin poder expresarse. Chat, sonrió.

—Creo que debo seguir demostrando mis grrrandiosas habilidades.

Y siguieron bailando con la noche como testigo.


End file.
